Her Forbidden Choices
by MudbloodAndAGoofball
Summary: What if you had to make a choice? What if your answer was forbidden.   Hermione has been dating Ron for 2 years but she's in love with their worst enemy. When he show interest in her back watch there life's change. M to be safe. Name subject to chang
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather hot day during Care Of Magical Creatures in my 6th year at Hogwarts. We were sharing class with the Slythern's and I was paired to work with Draco Malfoy. Every body called him the Slythern Prince. And I could see why.  
He was devastatingly handsome with his pale blond hair and grey eyes that had the occasional fleck of blue. He was taller than me, by quite a bit so I'd say he'd be about six foot easy. He was clearly muscular. It was obvious through the thin white school shirt he was wearing. I inwardly sighed as I thought about him. I was standing next to my boyfriend of two years, Ronald Weasley. Although I'd liked Draco since our 2nd year, Ron had asked me out in 4th. He was sweet but also one of my best friends. I knew deep down that I didn't love him the way he loved me but I could never hurt him. Besides, my feelings had deepened, I thought I was starting to fall in love with him.

"Okay so seein' as Hermione and Draco are top of the class they'll be the only ones that'll be workin' in The Forbidden Forest" Hagrid said and gave us a basket each. Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him,

"Don't let him hurt you, 'mione' He said.

Oh how sweet.

I kissed him on the cheek, told him I'd see him later and left walking beside Draco. 

We were meant to be looking for food in the Forest but not a lot of that went on.

Despite the sun shining hot and bright out side the forest the temperature in side dropped dramatically! I instantly regretted taking my jumper of.

I shivered as I walked deeper into the out lined path.

"Cold, Granger" He said. I knew he wasn't saying as a question, more a fact. His deep set voice made a shiver run down my spine that had noting to do with the cold.

"Lets just get this finished, Okay, Ferret?" I asked. He just snorted and continued to walk. Draco and I had gotten to talking about classes at school and about Snape. God in heaven knows why but at least he hadn't called me Mudblood.

We had been walking for about half an hour in silence when he asked me;

"So how long have you and Weasel been dating?" He asked me. This was a surprise. What did he even care for anyway?

"Nearly two years. Why?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Shush, some things coming." He said, grabbed me and hid us behind a tree. He was standing so close that I could feel his breath against my lips, every inch of me was begging for him to move just that little bit closer. When the thing past we finally noticed where we both had our hands. Mine were pressed firmly against his chest, which was, as previously predicted, very muscular and his were holding firmly to my hips. Neither of us moved.

"It's okay," he said " It was just a Unicorn"

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. Neither of us moved.

I didn't want to. I enjoyed the feel of his hands on my person. I saw him leaning in towards him, I closed my eyes and sure enough his lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed back with forceful passion, his tongue asking entrance to my mouth. Entrance that I agreed to give. We came up for air only for him to trail kisses all along my neck and down the top of my breasts. He had undone my top.

Now I understood why he wanted to know about Ron.

Ron.

I pulled away from him and started to do my top up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked. Actual concern in his voice.

"I can't. Ron." I shook my head and walked away.  
"Hermione. Can we talk about this?" He called after me.

"No. There is nothing to talk about. Besides. It's lunch time. I'm hungry" And I was. For him.

We walked beside each other until we got to the spot where Ron, Harry and Hagrid were waiting.  
"Thanks you two. Wait 'ere and I'll get your reward" The minute he left I walked over to Ron and kissed him. In front of Malfoy just so he knew who I belonged to. The kiss was short and sweet. Nothing like the hot passionate one Malfoy and I had just shared.

After Hagrid had given us out reward (A voucher for Honey Dukes) We walked silently back to the Castle. No one saw Malfoy slip a piece of paper in my bag until we got to the great hall.

I sat down next to Ron and he handed me a plate of Shepherds Pie. Yum.

I pulled out my book for the next lesson to see if I had my home work and noticed a small piece of paper had fallen into my lap. I opened it and read it;

_Granger,_

_Meet me in the large store room next to the potions class room. We have potions next with no Snape. We can be late. I need to talk to you._

_~Draco x_

I smiled and blushed a little. I knew I had to go, something was dragging me towards him.

"Uh, Hermione. Why are you blushing?" Ron asked. I covered my cheeks with my hands. I couldn't tell them about Draco. They hated him and I was dating Ron.

"No reason" I said and Ron kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on. We better be going. We don't want to be late for potions and Snape" Ron said, taking my bag. I took it back from him and said;

"We don't have Snape. He's not here and I'm going to be a little late. I have something to do for another teacher" I lied. I couldn't believe it. I just lied to my boyfriend.

"Okay, well see you soon" they said. I went the long way to the class room so I could sneak into the store room. I looked around and found Draco waiting outside the store room.

"There you are." He said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store room. It was a lot bigger than I thought, it could have fit ten or eleven people sitting.

There wasn't much time to take in my surroundings before Draco and my lips were crushed together. He pushed me against the door and un-buttoned my shirt. He kissed the same line he did this morning except this time there were some bites and licks that made me moan. I wrapped my leg around his waist and he ran his hand up my thigh. I grabbed his lips with mine and kissed him hard. He wrapped my other leg around my waist and I hooked my ankles together as he carried me over to the empty side board he sat me down. He pressed himself hard against me and I groaned as I felt him. I wanted him so bad. I went to undo his shirt when I stopped and pulled away. 

"We can't." I said. I pushed him slightly and he moved back. I jumped of the sideboard and walked over to my shirt. I tugged it back on, I couldn't look at him.

"Why?" He asked. I knew he would.

"One: I'm not prepared to lose my Virginity to you in this room. Two: I can't do this to Ron and Three: We can't miss the whole lesson." He laughed at the last point but agreed with me.  
Before I got to the door how ever, Draco beat me to it and blocked my way.

"How long?" He said.

"How long what?" I asked

"Have you liked me." I was shocked at the question.

"Since 2nd year."  
"Than why are you dating Weasly?" He asked. What an idiot.  
"Because, moron, he doesn't care about his blood status and he asked me!" I said. He caught my lips with his as one final kiss before going to class. I walked in first and took my seat next to Katie. It looked like the teacher hadn't even noticed.

Draco came in about ten minutes later. He looked over to me and winked. I blushed and looked down so Ron wouldn't see.  
"Right. Spill woman." Katie said as we walked over to the store closet to get what we needed for class.

"Spill what?" I asked, opening the door and looking inside.

"What on earth made you late to class."  
"I was doing something for someone else" I lied.

"Uh, huh. Yeah, sure."  
I sighed and walked over to my desk where I was working.

When class finished I went straight to the common room. I wasn't feeling hungry after my last encounter with Mr Malfoy. I entered the common room and saw Ginny sitting on the couch by her self reading. She looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Hermione. Hermione are you okay?" I walked straight past her and straight to the girls dorm.  
When I got there I sat on the side of my bed and cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this on chapter one so, I'll put it here.**

**I Don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. The only thing I can take credit for is the plot of this fic. Thank you.**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to IGOTEAMEDWARD because she was the only person that reviewed my story. I thank you :)**  
**Hope you all enjoy chapter two.**

Chapter 2

"Hermione? Hermione, unlock this door this instant!" Ginny screamed through the door. How was I meant to tell my friend I just cheated on her brother with his worst enemy twice.

I walked over to the door, wiped my face and unlocked the door. Ginny surveyed my tear stained face and running make up when she grabbed me in a bear hug.

"What's wrong. You know you can tell me." She said. She walked me over to the bed and sat me down.

"Talk." She said.

"I can't, you'll kill me. Three times" I said. Trying my hardest not to start crying again.

"I promise I wont. Unless you tell me you killed someone and than ate them. And that'd only be twice. Tell me" I sighed deeply. It was now or never. It couldn't wait any longer. She'd just keep asking.

"I kissed someone." Was all I could get out.  
"Yes. I know that. You've been snogging my brother for the past two years. Although I think you could do much better" She laughed.

"Good. Because it wasn't Ron" I started to cry again.

"Oh my God. You cheated on my brother." She looked shocked.  
"I'm so so sorry, Ginny. And that's not the worst of it."

"Hermione. Honestly I do not care you cheated on my brother. He's not good enough for you." She hugged me and smiled.  
"Well, are you sure your not mad? Because the news gets worse." I said. I looked her dead in the eyes.  
"Honey, you could give me verataserman and I still would tell you what I'm about to. I am not mad at you. Your like my sister and I love you. Who was it! I want all the goss"  
"Your going to kill me." I said looking down at my hands.

"Whooooooooooo" She said. Extending the O to make it sound funny  
"Malfoy" I said.  
"Hahaha was that a joke?" she asked me.

"No. We nearly had sex. But I said No because I couldn't do that to Ron." I said between tears.

"Oh, well. He is hot so I don't blame you" She laughed and winked at me.

"You mean, your not mad?"  
"Fuck no! Screw him all you like. But what are we going to do about Ron?" She asked me. That made me think. I sat there for about five minutes thinking when I found the words.

"We can't tell him. I can't break up with him because of Malfoy!" I said. I looked at her and she nodded. We both agreed that the best thing now would be to go down stairs to get some dinner. When we walked through the common room I saw Ron standing at the door waiting for me.

"Hello Beautiful" He said and grabbed my hand. I blushed and felt guilty. He loved me so much and here I was being a total whore. We walked out of the common room, Ginny following close behind. After walking down all those steps I was ravished. Hogwarts always had a way to keep you fit.

We were walking into the Great Hall when I bumped straight into someone. I looked up and to my horror I saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of me.

"Watch where your go-, Oh. It's you" He said. I looked down so my eyes didn't betray the way I felt.

"What was that about?" Ron asked once we were seated in the hall.

"I have no idea" I lied.

~*~  
We ate a huge feast with Harry, Neville and the Twins, We all started to leave when Dumbuledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students! We have received news from the Ministry that the Minister for Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister have come up with an agreement. All Wizarding schools will be run until every student is 19 not 17. That's two more years. For the following reasons: It will give you a better chance for those of you who have muggle parents to learn more about our world and for those of you who have full wizarding families to experience some Muggle technology like phones and computers" I had to laugh at how slowly he said it.  
"So in honour of this we are going to have a little party. This is purly my idea and we are the only school doing it. I think it's nice for you all to have something to look forward to, brighten the mood for those of you who may not enjoy school as much as other. There will be dance lessons and you will have to arrive at the dance with someone in a different House. That was not my idea." He gave a sideways glance at Professor Slughorn. "Every one will dress up and dance. That's an order." He laughed at his joke. "Good night everyone" He smiled and clapped his hands. The plates vanished and we all headed out.

Ginny was muttering something to Ron that made him laugh. Everyone was talking about what they would wear. I was right behind Ron when I felt someone grab me around the waist. I screamed but the person covered my mouth and dragged me down to the back of the hall and into the trophy room. None of the teachers noticed. They had all left.  
I bit my attackers hand when we reached the door.

"Ow, woman. That hurt!" Draco said as he took his hand of my face. I spun around to face him. He dragged me inside after him.

"Well I'm sure there are other ways of getting my attention that scaring me half to death!" I said. My heart was still beating far to fast. I leaned against the door and breathed heavily.  
"Sorry. So. We're stuck her for another two years." He said.

"Yes. And good thing to because I have a lot more to learn." I said.

"Hermione. You are the smartest person I know. How much more it there to learn?" Draco asked me. I blushed a little at the complement.  
"Well, I want to teach here at Hogwarts so I need to know as much about the wizarding as possible." I said.  
"Well anything I can learn about your world that is important to you makes me very happy." He said. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me waist.  
"You are so sweet." I told him, pecking him on the cheek. "But tell me. Why are we in here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the dance with me. Than after a dance you can go back to Weasley." He said

"Ah yes. I have something to tell you. You know how we want to keep this a secret?" I asked, he nodded.

"Well I may have told Ginny" He dropped his arms from my waist and I took a step back.

"You told your boyfriends sister that you are having an affaire with his worst enemy!" He screamed at me and walked towards me. I was standing straight against the wall his face was inches from mine.  
"Are you fucking stupid!" He shouted. I winced and put my hands up.

"She said she wont tell anyone! She said I'm too good for him and that she wanted me to be with you. That she would have done it earlier." I said, a small tear running down my face. He moved away and walked to the other side of the room, his back facing me, he sighed.  
"We have to be careful, Hermione. We can't risk anyone else finding out. It could kill me" He said crossing his arms, still not looking at me.

"What do you mean it could kill you?" I asked, walking slowly over to him.

"You know what my family is. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't join. I love my mother, you have to understand that. I had no choice." He said. I had a horrid sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just knew what he was going to show me, but it still came as a shock. He rolled up his sleeve to reviel the Dark Mark he had tattooed to his lower arm. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand taking a step back.

"Hermione, please. Don't be afraid of me. I'm still Draco, I haven't changed." He was practically begging me to go closer to him. But I couldn't. I turned around and ran as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

I should have gone to the common room but there was no way I could face Ron. I walked slowly to the library thinking about what had happened today. I had admitted that I loved Draco more than Ron, told his sister who told me to do it and than found out he was a Death Eater. I wiped my eyes and entered the library. I walked all the way to the back, sat by myself and cried.

I woke up the next morning and took a nice warm shower, thinking about Ron and Draco. I had Defence Against the Dark Arts with them both first. I was scared to see Draco but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't avoid him!  
I was putting on my uniform silently so I wouldn't wake the others up when I heard a soft noise on the door. I slowly walked towards it and saw Ginny standing there.  
"Ron and Harry are waiting for us down stairs. Harry thinks he's found something. Where did you go last night?" She asked me. I told her to wait there and I'd be out in a minute, then I'd explain.

We walked silently towards the common room and I didn't say anything. We were the only one in the common room and it was still slightly dark. I walked over to the couch where Ron and Harry were sitting. I decided to face my fear; I sat on Ron's lap and pressed my lips to his. He ran his hands up my back before I pulled away.  
"Good Morning" I said. Ginny looked at me funny and Harry just laughed like he did every time we kissed.

"Good Morning to you to." He said. He smiled at me and I slid of his lap to sit next to him. He grabbed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Hermione, we think we found something out about Malfoy that explains what he was doing at Brogan and Burkes. We think he's a Death Eater and we have a plan to find out if it's true." Harry said. I sat up, making it look like I was interested but I was terrified. I knew the truth but I couldn't tell them. I wouldn't betray him like that no matter how much he scared me. Draco wasn't a bad guy.

"Oh. And what's that?" I asked. I shot Ginny a side-ways glance, my eyes begging her to get me out of this.

"Well we thought to ask Crabbe and Goyal so we bribed them with some cakes and sweets and asked them what they knew about Malfoy" Ron said. There was anger in his voice. I didn't want to know what Draco had been telling his minions.

"He said he fancied you, Hermione" Harry said.

Ah hell.

"And ... and what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. I was shaking for I had an odd idea I knew what he was going to ask.

"We want you seduce him, Ron has agreed but none too happily. We think if he thinks you have fallen for him than he'll tell you if he is. Than we can go to Dumbuledore and tell him so the Order can find out more about the Death Eaters" Harry said.

"Harry, this is your own way to feed your own ambition, you just hate him. This is your revenge! If he is and Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name" Ron cut me off.

"Oh shut up Ronald" I said angrily. "And Voldemort finds out than he will be dead!" I said.

"And why do you care?" Ron asked.

"Because I will also be dead" I said. Everyone knew it.

"But what if he didn't care. What if Voldemort didn't care?" Harry asked.

"What if he does. Harry, I wont to help you, I really do but this is asking a bit much of me." I said. Although this plan would mean He and I wouldn't have to sneak around it could get us killed. Unless he didn't tell his father, no one else would and than it wouldn't get back to him.

"Please Hermione. We could use this as a way to get to Voldemort." Ron said. Why did Ron all of a sudden want to pawn me off to Voldemort?  
"I'll think about it okay?" It wasn't a question. I stood up and left the room walking down to the Great Hall by myself. Ginny soon caught up.  
" 'Mione, what are you going to do?" She asked, taking deep breaths. She must have run to catch up with me.

"I want to say yes. Because then we wouldn't have to sneak around but I'm scared about what will happen." I said.  
"But you don't know it will." She told me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yes I do. He IS a Death Eater. I saw the Mark last night. I'm scared of him and of what will happen but I can't stop thinking about him. I love him, Ginny" I said, my voice shaking more than my hands. I swore I was going to cry. I wiped away the moisture at my eyes and stepped into the hall. The food covering the table and the sun was shining through the bewitched ceiling.  
I sat, fidgeting with the ring that Ron had given me over the holidays. He promised to never cheat on me and I the same. The holidays were the only time when I never thought about Draco.  
Harry and Ron joined us a few minutes later and we all tucked into eat. A note was passed down the table with the date for the ball. Two weeks away.  
Professor Lupin had been re-appointed as the DADA teacher so I knew he wouldn't mind if I was late to class. I turned to Ron and Harry.  
"I'll do it." I said.  
"Okay, well we'll have to pretend to break up and you'll have to give me the ring back, just while your doing this." Ron said. I nearly cried taking it off knowing that I'd be lying to them until I could work out some way to tell them I was actually in love with Draco Malfoy.  
"Tell Lupin I'll be late. I'm going to speak to him." I said.

I stood up and left the table the same time Draco did. I looked at him and motioned at the door. We both headed to the door and made our way outside.  
He grabbed me in his arms and dragged me towards the broom closet. Pressing his lips to mine her mumbled against my lips; "Hermione" In a way that made me shudder.

I pulled away and looked him dead in the eye.

"We don't have to sneak around any more." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I told him Harry and Ron's plan and my plan to use this as a way so I didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"They want you to use me?" He asked. I put my hand on his face and smiled

"But I'm not going to. I would never hurt you like that, Draco. I love you." I said.  
He smiled and pulled me closer. Our lips met in blissful harmony. We stood kissing for a few minutes and waited until there was no more noise out side. He looked me dead in the eyes and said;

"Come to the ball with me" He said.

"Yes" I answered. And we walked hand in hand to class.

When we got to class, Ron and Harry looked at us smiling, thinking there plan had worked. Although Remus looked rather confused.

"Nice of you both to join us. Now on with the lesson. I'm afraid it's a rather boring one today, you'll all just have to read a chapter in your books. My Grindylows haven't arrived yet" He smiled. After everyone got out there books, which I had finished and Ron hadn't started, Draco and I took out seats next to each other.  
"Miss Granger, May I have a word with you, outside?" He asked. I stood and Draco smiled at me, a smile I returned.

When we got out side Remus looked shocked at me.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked.  
"Look, I'm very sorry that I'm late to your class but seeing as I've read this book three times I don't think it matters too much." I said crossing my arms.

"I meant with Malfoy, Hermione." He said. Here it goes. I was going to trust him and tell him the truth.  
"We might want to sit down. This could take a while." I said. He shot two chairs out of his wand and motioned for me to sit down. When I did I told him everything from when I first realised my feelings for Draco to what has happened this morning (Leaving out the making out details). He sat and stared at me for a while.  
"You really do love him. Are you sure you are doing the right thing? Are you sure he wont hurt you?" Remus asked looking concerned.

"He wont. But you can't tell anyone! I'm trusting you! You and Ginny are the only ones who know I really love him." I said.

"I wont tell, Hermione. Your secret is safe with me. But if he hurts you, I'll be telling someone." He said. I understood why. He thought of me as his daughter and I knew then and there I could trust him and probably Tonks to.  
"Thank you. You had better go back to class" I said standing up and walking inside. I sat next to my boyfriend in the only seats available to us in the back where no one could see us and I kissed him lightly on the lips.

When the lesson ended Draco and I kissed goodbye and went out separate way. I was heading towards the Muggle studies class room and he towards divination. I ran into Ginny on the way.

"Gin. We HAVE to go shopping for dresses!" I said.  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Ginny said.  
"Yeah well, Draco is taking me and I wont to look beautiful." I laughed.

I went to class, sat down and thought about Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to send out a huge thank you to these people **

**Twilight Tumnus**  
**queendd19**  
**IGOTEAMEDWARD **

**Because they are my reviewers! I love them this much *stretches arms to impossible length!* **

**I do not own anything other than plot idea. If I did, than I would be in bed with Draco right now. Just saying...**

* * *

The next weekend Ginny and I went shopping for dresses for the ball in Hogsmede. We had gone into shops that we both knew we could never afford.

We went into a shop where they sold both Witch and Wizard wear. They sold all sorts of cloths like jeans. There were some GORGOUES formal dresses but nothing we could afford.  
"Hey Gin. What if we take some ideas back and make our own dresses out of ones we find in an OP shop? Way cheaper and more unique." I said smiling.  
"What a great idea!" Ginny said so we set of looking for some nice cloths. We tried on black ones and red ones even the occasional pink one. They were tight or fluffy, some had polka dots or stripes.

We where there for about an hour and a half trying on dress after dress when I ran head first into Draco.

"Oh hello" I said smiling. He bent down and kissed me softly on the cheek.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Ginny and I are trying on dresses so we can take ideas back to make our own. We think it'll be more unique that way" I said and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"What about shoes?" He said  
"Oh damn, we didn't think of that." I said.  
"How about you design your outfit around these" He said pulling out a pair of 6 inch midnight blue heals that tied around my ankle and had a series of straps across my foot to hold it in place.  
"Oh, Merlin. These are beautiful, Draco. How did you know I liked them?" I asked.

'Because I know you better than you think. Also, I've been talking to weaselette." When I spun around Ginny was right behind me, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Draco you are amazing!" I said and I stood slightly on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the lips. Just as I did this Ron and Harry walked in. I broke this kiss linking my hands around his neck, his hands on my hips. I looked at Harry and Ron. The later looked ready to punch Draco. But I wouldn't let Ron anywhere near him.

Harry walked over to Ginny and whispered something to her which made her laugh and walk towards the change room before he turned to me.  
"Hermione, can I speak to you?" He asked. I unhooked my arms and walked next to Harry until we were on the other side of the room.  
"What is it?" I asked. I stood in front of him, arms crossed over my chest.

"Have you found out yet?" He asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"No. It's only been a week! How do you expect me to find out anyway?" I said in an angry tone. Draco must have known what we were talking about. I'd told him the whole bloody thing!

"You have to get him to pull his sleeves up or take his top of." Harry said shuddering at the thought.

"And how am I meant to get him to do either of those things? I may be a witch but not a miracle maker, Harry." I said. I was cross after all

"Well you have to find a way, Hermione, we're counting on you. We need to know"  
"What do you want me to do? Have sex with him?" I blurted before thinking.

"Of cause not, besides I don't think Ron would like that to much."

"Well he pawned me off so he clearly doesn't care too much." I mumbled.

"Look, Ginny is waiting for you so you'd better go and don't forget what I told you" He shouted after me as I walked away straight into Draco's arms.

~*~  
We went to the three broomsticks for a butterbeer, Ginny invited Dean so it was quite like a double date.

"So, How long have you been dating Hermione?" Dean asked Draco, who grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Since last week but I've like her for a very long time" He said taking a sip of butterbeer. I turned beet red.

"What about you 'Mione?" Dean asked.

"I've liked him for a very long time" I said. I went redder than I thought I could.

"Dean, Draco, why don't we show you what we brought at the Op shop?" Ginny asked.

"Good idea" Dean answered, smiling at her. They were so cute.

Ginny pulled out a knee length green dress that was strapless. It was a dark green, probably just as dark as the Slythrin colour.

"Oh, Gin you are going to look gorgeous!" Dean said which made her blush. She put her dress back into the bag and pulled out a pair of silver heels that had gems around it.

"Why did you not show me those, Ginny?" I asked. I hadn't seen those before.

"Because, Hermione, Draco brought you shoes and you didn't need to look at any more" Ginny said sticking out her tongue which I did in return. The boys laughed.

"Speaking of shoes did you find a dress to match?" Draco asked.

"Sort of." I said pulling out a pink dress that was halter neck and came just below the knee.  
"I'm going to be doing a bit of sewing" I said with a sly smile. He'd love what I was going to do.

After we finished our drink we all headed back to the castle. Dean and Ginny ended up staying a bit longer so Draco and I walked back hand in hand. We ran into Hagrid.

"Hello Hermione, Draco" Hagrid said smiling. He looked at our hands and than back at out faces.  
"What's been goin on here?" He said with a laugh.

"Haha, Well Draco and I are going out" I said with a smile.  
"Okay. When did this happen?" He looked worried but that was just Hagrid.  
"Last week" Draco said putting his arm around my waist.  
"Oh, well I better let you guys go. See you in class" He waved and smiled before walking away.

"Well, we can safely say that he's not too happy about this than." I said looking down at my feet.

"Pfft. Who cares, I love you, that's all you need to know." He said. We stopped near an old run down empty shop that was in bad need of a make over. The sun setting over the top made it look slightly creepy. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear;

"Lets go inside." His breath tickled my ear. I smiled and opened the door. Inside was nothing like I would have thought. It was decked out like one of those houses that Princesses escaped to in movies. It had tall white walls that had large floral paintings on it. The floor was a dark wood and had a large carpet covering a large space of it. It was fluffly and blue. There was a fire place that was lit and brought a beautiful light to the room. The lounge led of into a kitchen which I could see was also white. There was a T.V and a large white couch with blue cushions sitting in front of it. I could imagine Draco and I curled up on there. There was a flight of stairs behind the couch that I guessed led to some spare rooms and a toilet.  
"Up stairs you will find one bedroom, a study and a bathroom and toilet." Draco said sitting my bags down near the coffee table.  
"Draco, what is this place?" I asked.

"My father gave it to me. He said that if I ever needed a night away from the castle that I could always escape here. Also I wont be able to go home these holidays because the manor is being re furbished so Dumbledore has given me permission to live here these summer holidays. I was hoping you would come and stay for a while" He smiled and blushed.

"Well I'm sure the boys wouldn't miss me too much and I am staying here for the Christmas holidays. If I brought over a few pillows and a sleeping bag I could sleep down-" Draco cut me of.  
"Darling, if anyone sleeps down here than it'll be me. But it's a king size bed so we could always... Um..." He trailed of. He wanted me to sleep in the same bed as him. It wouldn't be awkward as long as he didn't try anything ... unless I gave him permission.

"Oh" I said. Something in me started screaming. Like I wanted to touch him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He went and sat on the couch. I sat beside him. When I touched him on the shoulder I felt something I'd never felt before.

"Don't be. I don't mind. But if I'm going to be sleeping there than you'd better be showing me the room" I said with a wink and took my coat of.  
Draco stood up, took his jacket of and grabbed me around the waist. He placed his lips on mine in a soft and kind kiss but soon it turned passionate and fierce. We walked slowly up the steps towards the bedroom not breaking the kiss.  
We reached the door of the bed room and he pressed me against the door placing kisses down my neck until my top got in the way. He stopped kissing me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Now I mean? We can wait." Draco asked. Deep within the pit of my stomach something was pulling me. Making me feel sick with excitement.

"I'm more than ready. I need you Draco." I whispered against his neck.

He pushed the door open and we stumbled inside. We kissed while running our hands over each other. I slid my hand up his top and felt his hard muscles and I smiled against his lips. I pulled his shirt up over his head while his hands made there way to the top of my jeans. His hands roamed up the inside of my top and he helped me take my own top off. We fell on the bed, him on top of me and he nudged my legs opened just enough for him to sit comfortably above me. He planted soft kisses down my neck and over my breasts. He took my bra off and sucked lightly on my nipples. I moaned loudly.

I ran my hands down his chest to the top of his jeans where I fumbled with the button and zip. Eventually he was naked and I still had my knickers on. He flicked the band on my underwear and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Hermione, you are far to over dressed." He laughed and took them off.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco said to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I think so." I nodded.

"Hermione, if your not we don't have to do this. It's your choice."  
"I know. I want to be with you. I want to do this." I said.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He said and I nodded.

He slowly pushed himself inside me and I gasped in pain.  
"I'm sorry." He said. He ran a hand down my face. After a little while I got used to the feel of him inside me and I thrust my hips up. He took this as his time to start and started slowly thrusting in and out. I gasped again but this time in pleasure not pain.

His thrusts became faster and faster and I pushed my hips up to meet his strokes. He kissed me hard.

"Oh, Oh Draco" I moaned. He started thrusting even harder as I felt my self get closer to coming.

"Hermione" He groaned into my neck. Suddenly with one last thrust he tipped me over the edge. He let himself go in me and screamed my name.  
He collapsed on top of me and rolled us over on to our sides. He kissed me softly.

"I love you Hermione Granger" He said between kisses.

"I love you to Draco Malfoy" I kissed him back. It was late but neither of us felt like going back. Draco said he'd owl Dumbledore to tell him where I was. He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and jeans and left the room.

I rolled over on my back and covered my self with a blanket.

I just had sex.

With Draco Malfoy.

And Oh Merlin had it felt good.

I stood up and walked towards the bath room. I hopped in the shower and turned on the hot water. I hurt a little but I knew that it would go away and I was pleased that I'd done it. I washed and dried myself magicly before going back to the bed room to find something to put on. I found my knickers and one of Draco's t-shirts. That would do.

I walked down stairs to find Draco sitting on the couch writing a letter to Dumbledore. I sat beside him.  
"Hello" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned, kissed me on the cheek and asked;

"Do you want a butterbeer?" He stood and walked into the kitchen  
"Yes please. Draco, I have to talk to you." I said.

"About"  
"Harry and Ron will want to know. What am I going to tell them?" I asked.

"About what?" He said from the kitchen

"Why I didn't return to the castle, about the Dark Mark"  
"Well I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell them about the amazing sex we just had, you wouldn't want to make them jealous," He said winking at me as he handed me a butterbeer and sat down. "But about me, tell them. And when they take me to Dumbledore, don't worry, I'll tell them what I told you. The truth" He smiled.

We drank out butterbeers together before going to bed. We made love once more before we went to sleep.  
That night was the best sleep I'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so this is chapter 5. it's really bad but please don't kill me!  
I've seen Deathly Hallows pt2 now, I died a billion times over. Just saying. **

**Special thank you to the beautiful reviews I've gotten. MWAH **

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK does. I love her and respect her, end of story. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms. I lied there but I didn't move. I could feel the warm Sunday morning sunshine through my eye lids. I thought about going back to the castle but that only made me want to spend the rest of the day here. But I knew I had to go back because Draco told me to tell them he was a Death Eater.

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked me, I hadn't even noticed that he was awake.  
"Do we really have to go back? Couldn't we just stay here all day?" I asked turning to lie on my back to look him in the eyes. He smiled at me before pulling the covers of us and getting out of bed.  
"They'll all be wondering where we are. And Dumbledore wouldn't want us to stay too long." He told me as he pulled his shirt on. I groaned, telling them meant losing him. I didn't want to lose him.

"You know by telling them we have to break it of. I wont be able to see you like this again." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I know. Maybe we can sneak out together? Maybe that would be best for all of us?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to say.

~*~  
I walked back to the castle by myself and went straight to the common room where I found Ron, Harry and Ginny waiting for me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked me. Well that was rude.

"Death Eater" Was all I said before walking to my dorm.

Ginny followed me as per usual and came in the door behind me.

"You two had sex didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Twice" I answered.

"Good on you. But what are you going to tell them?"  
"I'm going to tell them I spent the night with Draco and he is, in fact a Death Eater. All I need to do is put some new cloths on." I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and my light blue long sleeved shirt. I wore flats on my feet and pulled my hair into a lose pony tail. We walked down the stairs. I sat with Ron and saw my ring hanging on a chain around his neck. I pulled the chain a little and it came undone.  
"I've finished my job. He's a Death Eater. He doesn't care if you take him to Dumbledore." I said

Ron and Harry just looked stunned.

"How ever did you manage to find out?" Harry asked me.

"I did exactly what you told me to do. Twice. Now if you don't mind. I'm hungry." I stood up of the couch and headed towards the door and opened it before I turned and said;

"Oh and Ron, I love you" With that I walked out the door. It wasn't long before Harry caught up with me though.

"Hermione, you got him to role his sleeve up?" He asked looking shocked,

"No."

"Than you got him to take it of?" He asked.

"Oh that's not all I got him to take of." I said turning around so he couldn't see the tears.

"Hermione, you didn't." He was rooted to the spot, like someone had stuck his feet to the floor.  
"You can't tell Ron. Please Harry. I did the wrong thing last night and I'm sorry" I lied. "I want to be with Ron." I lied again.

"Well that's good because he's about to propose to you."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Here he comes. I didn't tell you anything and your secret is safe with me." Harry told me before Ron and Ginny had managed to catch up.

" 'Mione, can I speak to you please?" Ron asked. I actually felt like I was going to throw up! It just kept getting worse as we walked towards the courtyard and sat on the bench near the door.

"Hermione, Harry and I are going of to fight soon. As you know, you and Ginny are staying here to get information from Dumbledore which you will then floo to us at Grimuald Place, things are going to be really dangerous so that is why I'm going to do what I'm about to do." He said. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. My hands flung to my mouth. That was his mums engagement ring, she'd shown me months ago.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He asked. All I could make myself do was nod. I did love him, but was it enough to give up Draco? Yes it had to be.

He slid the ring on my finger and smiled. He stood, extending his hand which I took. He kissed me lightly and led me back inside into the great hall. I sat next to him to eat breakfast, I saw professor Lupin sitting at the head table talking with Dumbledore. I smiled at them and turned to look at my breakfast. Eggs on toast. I was actually about to be sick.  
"So what did she say mate?" Harry asked Ron. I held up my hand and smiled. I could see Draco. I had a feeling he knew what was going on because he saw me and left.

"Excuse me." I said. I stood up and followed Draco out of the hall.

"Draco" I said. I'd caught up to him now, we were standing out side the hall and we were alone.

"Your engaged." He chocked out through the tears I could see forming in his eyes.

"Yes"  
"What about last night?" He asked.  
"Last night is the one night of my life I will never forget. Ever."  
"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes"  
"Do you love Ron" That was the first time I'd ever heard him call Ron by his name.

"Yes" I sighed.  
"Than what about us." He asked moving closer.  
"We are going to go to Dumbledore and you are going to tell him the truth and we are going to spend Christmas in your house and than next year you and I are going to be at school alone. I'll be married by then. He wants to do it as soon as possible." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Are we going to go then?" He asked

I grabbed his hand and we walked to Dumbledore's office together.  
As we expected Harry, Ron and Dumbledore were all waiting for us.  
"Take a seat, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said in an accusing tone. Oh shit. Draco did as he as asked and sat in-between Harry and an empty seat which I could only guess was mine. So I sat.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have come to me some very serious accusations." Professor Dumbledore said. I huffed. I knew they were true, but that didn't change how I felt about him.

"Yes. I know what they are." Draco said. He was very calm.

"I'm not going to ask you to pull up your sleeve Mr Malfoy. We know what is under there if this is true. Can one of you prove this?" The professor asked motioning to Harry, Ron and myself. No one said anything.

I sighed and raised my hand.

"How did you come to see it Miss Granger." I started blushing. They were all looking at me. Damn what was I meant to say. Draco was smirking at me; I so very nearly slapped him.  
"I, well I, I mean we, we were. Er, I" I stammered. Ron turned away form. I had some explaining to do.

"Ah, would you mind showing us?" Dumbledore asked. Draco stood and pulled his sleeve up. There on his arm was a skull with a snake flowing from it's mouth. I smiled to my self. I'm not sure why. Maybe I like danger.

"You know why I did this Hermione, so now I will explain to the rest of you" Dumbledore motioned for him to continue. He started pacing in front of us always looking at me.

"At the end of last year when I returned home I was unpleasantly shocked to see Voldemort sitting in my dinning hall. I couldn't see my mother and my father was on his knees in front of Voldemort. I was called towards him. I was scared, No, terrified." He was shaking and I almost reached out to him, but I saw Ron looking at me and thought better of it.

"He told me I was join his ranks. That he needed someone to be closer to Harry than Snape. His thinking was because I shared classes with him I would be able to find out some things. I told him that I had no interest in becoming the one thing I was scared of. Than he brought my mother into the room" He looked right into Dumbledore's eyes at this part.

"You have to understand, Professor, that I love my mother very much. I would do anything for her. Much the same way I would for Miss Granger here." He motioned at me forcing my cheeks to go red hot. "So when I saw my mother, blood on her face and tied up I realised that I had no choice." I saw a tear escape his eye. I grabbed his hand.  
"Draco, I'm so sorry." I whispered. He smiled at me. It was a week smile. Harry actually looked sorry for him. Probably know he'd do anything for his parents, had they been alive, as well. I looked at Ron. Was he crying? Yes, I think he was.

"Mr Malfoy. That is a very brave thing you did for your mother. I would like to offer you a place by my side to fight Voldemort. You can work with Professor Snape as you know he is a double agent. Yes I think this is a good arrangement" Draco sat back in his seat between Harry and myself. Harry patted him on the back and Ron nodded to him. "I'm pleased that you two are being so supportive of Draco" I said smiling. Holding Draco's hand between the chairs so no one could see.  
Dumbledore looked up form the piece of paper he was writing on. He looked up at the four of us.

"Harry and Ron. Have you both been working on the things that we discussed?" The nodded and the three of them broke of in to a conversation that Draco and I stayed out of. He smiled at me and jerked his head toward the door. It was nearing lunch time now.

"Professor. Can we please go and get some lunch?" I asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Ron and Harry.  
We left his office, holding hands and we snuck out of the castle to go back to his little house or was it a cottage?  
We didn't speak on the way there just enjoyed the feel of each others skin on ours. He kept looking at me which made me feel guilty about what I had chosen to become. Ronald Weasley's wife. We reached the house/cabin/cottage when Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't move" he said. He put his finger up to his lips and moved me behind another building. Slowly he moved inside the house and I could hear him say;

"Father. What a pleasant surprise!"  
Oh shit.

I waited out side for about an hour when I finally saw Lucius Malfoy leave. I waited till he had apparated away before leaving my hiding spot. I slowly walked into the house to see Draco sitting on the couch. His head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He wants me to marry that Astoria Greengrass. I don't want to marry her" He said. Some disgust clear in his voice. I couldn't blame him. Astoria wasn't a very friendly person and she could be quite cruel when she put her mind to it.

"Maybe it's for the best. We can't keep doing this. We are both engaged, I'll be married before school starts next year and you, well Merlin knows when you'll get married." I said. I looked down. Tears prickling my eyes, he must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried.  
"We don't have to stop. We just have to be careful." He said. I looked him in the eyes, his hand coming up to my face to wipe away my tears.  
"What do you want to eat?" He asked. I smiled a little.  
"What are you offering?"

"Sandwiches, pasta or believe it or not, pizza" He said moving me to the right a little so he could stand.

"I haven't had pizza in months" I said. Smiling up at him.

"Well I've never had it at all. Lets try it shall we?" We both laughed as he moved in to the kitchen. He had a breakfast bench with bar stools separating the lounge and kitchen so I moved to sit there to watch him. I started thinking about our Christmas together. We'd have a tree and I'd have to get him a present but what. Than something crossed my mind.

"Damn" I muttered.  
"What?" He asked looking up at me.

"Harry and Ron are staying here for Christmas. I only just remembered."  
"Oh. How are you going to spend time with me?" He asked putting the pizza in the oven.

"I've got no idea but I'll think of something." I said.

The remainder of the day I spent with Draco and nobody even asked where I'd been. We had watched a couple of movie's and listened to some muggle bands. I'd nearly fallen asleep in his arms when it reached night fall but he walked me back to the castle before going out separate ways. We kissed good bye and I walked silently to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
